


Please Don't Be Sad - a Tom Hiddleston drabble

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're upset, and Tom comes to comfort you while you're taking a bath. Just a little fluffy piece for when you feel sad and need love and comfort. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Be Sad - a Tom Hiddleston drabble

It was the worst day you had experienced in a long while. Or ever, maybe. Everything just seemed to go wrong, to hell if you put it in such a straightforward manner, and you felt like you couldn't handle it anymore. It felt as if all the walls were collapsing on you; no matter what you did you could never get everything right. You were suffocating on the air that was not enough, the air you were trying your best to breathe in in big gulps that were never enough. Your throat felt dry and sore, your lungs heavy and your eyes tired, and you were quite certain there was nothing in the world that could ever make it better again.

When you finally got home you kicked your shoes off and dropped your jacket on the floor, not caring to put it nicely on its hanger like you usually did. You just didn't have the energy. You walked straight upstairs, tearing off your clothes as you went, leaving each garment wherever it happens to land. You didn't care. 

Once you reached your destination, you were completely nude except for the knickers you still had on. You got them off, too, and threw them into the hallway before shutting the bathroom door behind you. You went to the bathtub and opened the water tap, letting the warm water fill the tub. 

The water wasn't anywhere close to even halfway filling it before you stepped in, eager to feel the comforting liquid warmth around you. You sat there, in the small white bathtub, listening to the sound of water pouring into it, and finally, finally, gave in to your tears. 

The cries you let out were soft and small, not the heart-wrenching ones of misery but the small ones of deep, utter sadness. The tears ran down your cheeks for a while, but once the tub was full and you closed the tap, your tears seemed to stop running, too. You simply sat there, hugging your knees to your chest and feeling the water around you, trying your best not to think about anything.

After a while it seemed to have worked. Without even noticing, you had closed your eyes and almost lost consciousness. You only opened your eyes again when the sound of the door opening reached your ears. You turned your head to see Tom, standing there in the bathroom doorway and looking more lost than ever before. His expression wasn't the usual one of joy and happiness, instead it was a sad smile and worried eyes he gave you. That made your heart break even more, the fact that your sadness had reached him, too. 

He came closer, his steps hesitant and eyes wary, as if he didn't want to scare you away. You bit your lip when he began to take off his clothes, not because you were excited but because you still weren't sure about his intentions. He, however, was as he shook his head, assuring you that he had nothing like that in his mind, nothing sexual he wanted now. He kept the boxer briefs on to assure you further, then climbed into the tub, too. 

He settled his body behind you, legs on either side of you and your back against his chest. His arms came around your body, hugging you against him as his lips gently kissed your hair. He began to speak, quietly and softly.

"I don't know why you're so upset, my love, but I don't ever want you to be. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, but please, please let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I love you, and I hate nothing more than seeing you so sad."

He finished his last sentence by kissing your cheek, then simply waited in silence. Waited for you to speak, or not to speak. Waited for your reaction. 

You waited, too, unsure of what to say. When you finally spoke, your voice was barely a whisper as you told him everything, everything that had caused you to get so upset. He didn't say a word as you spoke, only held you tighter and reached one of his hands to gently stroke your hair and your cheek, comforting you as all the bad feelings came rushing back. He helped you through it all, through the new tears and the sadness, and once you were calm again he kissed your other cheek. 

"Are you ready to get out soon, my dear?" he asked tentatively, hands now massaging your tense shoulders.   
"I've made dinner, we can eat together and then maybe watch a film or something to keep all those nasty, awful things from your mind. Inception, perhaps?" he suggested, smiling down at you even though you couldn't see. He knew your love for the film, and how it always managed to make you feel better. 

You nodded and wiped your cheeks with the back of your hand, then turned to look at him over your shoulder.   
"Thank you, Tom," you whispered, and this time the tears that glistened in your eyes were those of happiness and love.  
"Anytime, darling, anytime. I love you."  
"I love you, too."


End file.
